You Are My Hero
by rozenaknight
Summary: Angel decides to quit the job of saving lives but when a strange girl appears... for younger teens 'cuz, well you'll see why when you read it but it has NOTHING to do with the story


This story is tragic in a way but I think you'll find it more happy than sad at the end. Oh, and the ending has a surprise to it. (Well, at least I think you'll be surprised, err I don't know. Find out and tell me what you think)

Hero

"**He risked his life to save them! He even killed the demon, he's a hero!" Lara said to the chief. "He can never be a hero because he is one of '_them_'! He is a beast-" Suddenly a woman ran in and was out of breath. "What is it! What happened!" "It's, it's…Manda…she…she." "Calm down, Lexa. Tell me what had happened," said the chief. "Manda, she…she died!" Lexa answered. "It was _him_; I told you he can never be one of us. I told you! He will always be one of '_them_'!" He ran outside and yelled, "EVERYONE, DON'T TRUST THAT MAN!" He pointed to him and continued. "MANDA HAD DIED AND IT WAS _HIM_!HE KILLED HER!" **

**Lara remained inside.**

"**Manda? Oh no, she was such a sweet girl…why, why her?" One of the village people said.**

"**What! No, I didn't-" "Why did you kill her? She was my best friend." A little girl came up to him and asked, her mother ran towards her and yelled, "No, honey, don't get too close!" Before she grabbed her arm, her daughter kicked some dirt at his leg and said, "Get out of this village, I hate you!" Then she kneeled down, picked up a rock and threw it at him. And the village people did the same, some threw garbage and scraps of food but most threw rocks and stones.**

**He backed away and ran. The village people ran after him yelling "DON'T EVER COME BACK!" "YOU BEAST!" "YOU MONSTER!" **

**He never went back to the village.**

"Hey, guys, do you think we should wake Angel up?" asked Cordelia. "Nah, let him sleep." Gun replied.

After a few minutes Angel finally awoke.

"Any calls?" He asked. "Yes, there's one. It's about a family's basement; they have been hearing strange noises like roars and growls. But I'm sure it's nothing big, Gun and I will go check it out." said Wesley. "No, wait…um…maybe we should just stop…" "Angel, stop what?" asked Cordelia looking concerned. "This job…it's just…demons hunt humans and we hunt demons…we are the same as them…" "Where is _this_ coming!" asked Gun. Cordelia walked towards him and asked, "What's going on Angel? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" "I-I'm sorry, it's just this dream I had…it's-"

"Dream? Tell us, what was it about." asked Wesley taking off his glasses. "It…was true. Uh, it happened a long time ago…." "Go on." "A Hell demon kidnapped ten chosen kids from this village and I saved them then brought them back to the village. But one of them died a short while after…they all thought I did it…and chased me out of the village." He paused then said to himself, "What was her name? It was such a blur…I-I can't remember." "Oh my god, Angel, I'm so sorry that happened." said Cordelia.

Suddenly, a little girl probably about twelve years old came down the stairs. She wore clothes that looked like they were from the Middle Ages and she looked very shy.

"Angel, who is that?" asked Cordelia. "I don't know," he turned to face the little girl and asked, "Who are you, where did you come from?" "I don't know…" The little girl replied. Cordelia approach her but she stepped back then she said, "It's okay, don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Why don't you come here and we'll talk."

The little girl did what Cordelia asked.

Wesley approach and asked, "What is your name?" She didn't answer. "Uh, why don't we call you Janie, okay? That name sounds nice, right?" Cordelia assumed she didn't have a name. "…O-Okay." Janie replied. "Are you hungry? Why don't we order something to eat?" Gun suggested. He didn't like quiet, awkward moments.

As they waited for the food to arrive, Wesley came out of the room where Janie and Cordelia were in. "Anything?" asked Angel. "No, it's no use. She doesn't seem to remember anything," answered Wesley.

"Ah! The food's here!" said Gun.

"Fast food! Can't you order anything more healthy!" said Cordelia. "I got you a salad." "Oh! Yay, a salad, you are the greatest, Gun." He smiled. "And here _you_ go." He handed Janie her food. She took it and said, "…Thank you."

They all sat down and ate, except for Janie, she just stared at it. "Janie, aren't you hungry?" Cordelia asked. "No, I'm not hungry but thank you for the food."

After a few minutes when everyone finished eating, except for Angel, he was still drinking his blood. Janie came up to him and asked, "What is that?" She pointed to the glass of blood he was holding. "It's blo-" "Its juice, its juice, Janie." Cordelia interrupted. "What is 'juice'?" "It's uh, well…it's fruits…uh…liquid…stuff," she is really not good at explaining things so she turned to Wesley and whispered, "Wesley, explain to her what it is." "Uh, yes, juice…" He paused for a really long time, Janie and Angel both looked at him and made a face. Wesley is good at explaining difficult and confusing things but when it comes to very simple things, he's hopeless. "When you cut open an orange and then squeeze it, a liquid comes out. That's juice, other fruits and vegetables have it, too." Gun said, smiling. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry I asked such a stupid question."

_The Next Day_

"…Wow! That's amazing! You really did it all by yourself!" Janie said to Angel while walking down the stairs to where the others were. "Uh, yeah all by myself…but it was nothing; the demon was only a newborn and…" said Angel. "But you said it was twice as big as you!" "W-Well maybe not _twice _as big but…well maybe only a couple of feet taller than me." Angel said trying not to sound all that great. They went to sit on the couch where they found Cordelia, Gun, and Wesley staring at them.

Angel and Janie stared back then Angel asked, "_What_?" "How did you two become so close?" asked Cordelia. Gun smiled and said, "Yeah, and what were you two doing last night…I heard noises." Angel gave him a look but before he could say anything, Janie said to Gun, "You look really happy. What did _you_ do last night?" That made Cordelia and Wesley laugh. Obviously, Janie didn't know what Gun _really_ meant by what he said.

After a few minutes of staring and making faces at each other. Janie broke the silence, "Angel, tell me more stories! Please, you did tons of amazing things, I want to hear more!" And so he continued telling her stories.

"What if Angel gets _too_ attached to her, I mean someone could've snuck in here and abandoned her or she could be a demon and not know it," said Gun. "Yes, you are right and we might have to kill her if she _is_ some kind of evil demon or she might have to go back to where she came from someday. And it really isn't safe for her to live _here_." Wesley said, remembering all the times they killed and fought with demons at this hotel.

"But Angel said he…he doesn't want to do this job anymore," said Cordelia. "I think he'll change his mind…listen," said Gun.

Angel was talking about what had happen in his dream and in his past.

"Oh! And there was another time I had to save ten kids from a Hell demon. Do you want to see the sword I killed it with?" "Yeah! Please show me!" They walked over to where Angel kept most of his weapons and he took out a long, old sword. "Ah! This is it, it's pretty old but it's still very useful. Here do you want to hold it?" asked Angel. "Yeah! Can I?" Angel handed over the sword and said, "Be careful, it's pretty heavy." She only held it for a second then she looked as if she was going to faint. "What! What's wrong! Is it too heavy or-" "I remember," she said.

"She remembers what, her past?" Gun asked. "Yes, most likely," Wesley replied.

"Angel! It's, it's really you! You…you look the same. So it's true that vampires don't age." She smiled at him and continued, "I am so happy! You are a hero! And I know many of the village people thought so, too." "Wait…no, can't be…Manda?" "You remember! You saved me and many others, too! But _we_ never even said thanks did we? I really wanted to but…I…I-" "…You died." She began to sound very sad but she continued, "I know many were very grateful for what you did, like me." "But you died right after-" "Well, yeah but I got to see my brother, he told me that he loved me more than anything. I was so happy to hear that and it's all because of you!" "Angel, there's a lot of people who need your help so don't ever ignore them because I know they'll say 'thank you', I know they will! You'll always be their hero; you'll always be _my_ hero!"

She smiled and said, "Goodbye, Angel." "No, don't go, wait-" But it was too late, she waved to him and disappeared.

I think I misspelled Charles's last name 'Gun'. I'm sorry about that.


End file.
